Forum:DS error
* http://www.totalfta.com/woot - not added yet. Need DS to look into this.--ikishk barge3.net has updated their ajax.js file fixing the "won't update" bug. Adding it to woot-checker list -- Darkstar 03:54, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I've tried this with FF1.5 and FF2, those didnt work, while IE7 worked fine. Can you verify it works on FF please? Darkstar... seems this version isn't working on FF1.5/2. Stays on this indefinately: click here for bigger img Firebug (you know, the FF extension) shows it pulling "POST http://barge3.net/wootoff/loader.php?v=full" indefinately.--ikishk 08:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::btw, its still on the same page from last night--ikishk 20:16, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - I couldn't tell you why. It may be that the curl timeout is set too high for the server, although it work just fine for me. here's a screencap on FF 2.0.0.1 ::: :::I gave it some thought and added a timeout for the AJAX page load. If it takes longer than 30 seconds you should get the following message: "Cache page timeout. Retrying." instead of "Updating Cache". It should then abort the AJAX call and reinitiate another. Hopefully that'll solve it. I put the change into all my rars so if somebody wants they can test it out as well. I would appreciate if you would check my server though to see if it gives you that message at all and if it recovers from it or hangs. Theoretically it should work fine now though. -- 17:44, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ikishk - Just tried it from a work terminl server and a neighbor, both w/out any extensions. Same result. I've tried your update at dswebhost and it still hangs on loader.php?v=full, longer than 30 secs. -- 20:01, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - I'm at a friend's house right now with FF 2.0.0.1 and barge3.net works just fine. I honestly can't figure out what the difference in our setup is but it works fine for me. -- 00:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - I'm running firebug on the page to see if it'll error out. I got it to do it once but I hadn't set any breaks. I'll see if I can isolate it. How often does it happen for you? It's only happened once here and that's because I left the window open from last night to today but I can't get it to happen while I'm watching. -- 03:26, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :everytime without fail. I installed a VM w/ XP pro, and it works on FF2, im slowly adding extensions to see if theres something that breaks it. However, since other machines I previously tested on had no extensions, this is kinda pointless--ikishk 03:51, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - Every time?? how is that possible? I currently have the page open and it's run 41 requests without incident. I'm running XP pro, my friend was running XP home both with FF 2.0.0.1 and I tried it earlier with Portable Firefox 1.5. I can't see how this would constantly happen for you on every machine. - 04:28, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :you want a webex or something? yes, every time without fail. boxes at home are 1:1 nat'd, so no PAT crap going on. work boxes have public's w/ no outbound acls. I suppose I'll just have to download the code and tinker with it and tell you what fixes it, if i get it working.--ikishk 05:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - I didn't mean anything by it, you've just succeeded in confusing the hell out of me. Theoretically the AJAX session worked for your browser because it didn't pop up an alert. I'm going to try switching from POST to GET. Could you let me know if that helps? If it doesn't work then I honestly can't think of a single reason it would work for me and not you. That's the only major change I've made in the javascript since the beginning of the woot-off. - 05:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :verified working on all the machines it wasnt before. now i have to go watch ghostbusters because of that damn image all day. If you wanna play with WHY, first thing I'd look at is the URI name "loader" various system progs might think its malicious. I disabled my a/v and local FW, but its just an idea.--ikishk 05:54, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - Well I think it was the GET but I also just made a change in case the AJAX fails to fetch the page. It turns out the timeout I added failed because I hadn't made the variable global. Now it works, I tested it. Hopefully everything is now in order. Thanks for your help. - 06:13, 5 February 2007 (UTC)